As manufacturers and designers of integrated circuits relentlessly continue to decrease the size of integrated-circuit features, such as transistors and signal lines, and to correspondingly increase the density at which features can be fabricated within integrated circuits, they are beginning to approach fundamental physical limits to further decreases in feature sizes for integrated circuits fabricated by conventional photolithography techniques. Research efforts have, during the past decade, turned to new device technologies that provide for significantly smaller features than the smallest features currently fabricated by photolithographic techniques. An exemplary new device technology is the programmable crosspoint array. The programmable crosspoint includes programmable crosspoints at the points at which a first set of approximately parallel conductive elements directly overlap conductive elements of a second set of approximately parallel conductive elements. In one approach, large-scale integration of programmable crosspoints is achieved with nanowire crossbars comprising multiple layers of parallel nanowires. The grid-like nanowire crossbars provide a two-dimensional array of programmable crosspoints at the closest points of contact between nanowires of a first layer, oriented in a first direction, and nanowires of a second layer, oriented in a second direction approximately perpendicular to the first direction. The footprints of the programmable crosspoints are very small in nanowire crossbars because the nanowires can be patterned using nanoimprint fabrication methods or extreme ultraviolet (“EUV”) interference lithography, both capable of producing nanowires with 10-nanometer or smaller widths or diameters. Programmable crosspoints can be stacked, so that high densities of programmable crosspoints can be produced using even conventional photolithography. A broad range of materials exhibiting useful electrical properties, including purely linear-resistance switching or nonlinear-resistance switching with diode-like properties, can be employed in manufacturing programmable crosspoints, including metal oxides, perovskites, chalcogenides, organic films, and self assembled molecular monolayers. While programmable crosspoint arrays and nanowire crossbars are becoming increasingly well understood and well characterized, challenges remain in using these nanoscale structures to implement logic circuits. Researchers and developers continue to seek to implement useful and practical applications of nanoscale electronic structures.